Panic
by MerlinWinchestr
Summary: Missing Scene from "The Unseen Hand." Johnny calls Cam in a panic and Cam has to be there for his brother.


**Category:** Gen  
 **Setting:** 1X10, after meeting Conners but before meeting Winslow  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Cameron Black, Jonathan Black  
 **Rating/Warnings:** K+, detailed panic attack  
 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing.  
 **Summary:** Missing Scene from "The Unseen Hand." Johnny calls Cam in a panic and Cam has to be there for his brother.

 **Author's Note:** How awesome was this past episode? I really enjoyed it, but I felt there was a missing scene and saw an opportunity. Johnny just looked so scared during his meeting with Faust, and I cannot believe that he would not call his brother. So I fixed that. I do want to note that panic attacks come in many forms, but the way I wrote this one is the way that I have had personal experience with, and so I went with the one I could write accurately. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Panic

They were just leaving Senator Conner's office when his cell phone rang. At first Cam planned to ignore it, but then he saw the caller ID and immediately turned away to find a deserted hallway, leaving a bewildered and slightly annoyed Kay behind.

"Cam!" she called, but he just held up a finger, silently asking for one minute as he rounded the corner and answered the call.

"Johnny!" he greeted cheerfully. "You are not going to believe who…"

"He's trying to frame me, Cam." Johnny interrupted breathlessly. "He said he would add eight years to my sentence if I sign a confession, but twenty if I don't. I told you I was being set up, Cammy. I told you I wasn't just paranoid!"

Cam's smile faded, recognizing the breathless panic in his brother's voice. He didn't miss the use of the childhood nickname that he hadn't heard in years. Suddenly, he felt guilty for brushing his brother's concerns off as conspiracy the day before.

"Woah, woah, back up, Johnny." He said, hiding his own worry behind a calm tone. "Who exactly is framing you?"

"Faust." Johnny answered, the panic taking over fully. "He's setting me up, Cammy, just like he set up those other guys. He erased the security footage or hide it or something so that it looks like I killed Oscar and he's going to add twenty years to my sentence unless I confess to another murder I didn't commit. Twenty years, Cam! I can't make it another twenty years in here. I can't. I…I…"

"Johnny, Johnny, listen to me." Cam had to practically shout to break through his brother's panicked ramble. "I need you to breathe, ok? Just breathe in and out, like when we were kids. You remember that? In and out, just listen to me and breathe in time with me. Can you do that for me, Johnny?"

"I think so." Johnny practically whispered.

"Good, good. Just listen to my breathing, ok? Breathe in…breathe out…breathe in…" Cam took it slowly, making his own breathing louder and obvious even over the phone. He fell into the old pattern quickly, grateful to hear Johnny slowly beginning to calm down as he focused solely on breathing. Another minute passed before Cam felt the worst had passed.

"We're going to fix this, Johnny." He said quietly. "I promise."

"How, Cam?" Johnny asked, his voice breaking and threatening to break into a panic again. "He's thought of everything, made it completely impossible for me to defend myself."

"Hey now," Cam protested. "Nothing is impossible. You're not in this alone, remember? You have me and the team. We'll figure this out just like we always do. We'll show the world what Faust is doing and make it so he can't hurt anyone again."

"How?" Cam had never heard his brother sound so broken, so scared.

"You said Faust had framed others," Cam said, thinking quickly. "Is their anyone you can talk to? Find proof that it's not just you he's set up?"

"Yeah," Johnny answered slowly, thinking carefully as he focused on a solution rather then his fear. "There's one guy, Winslow, but I don't know if he'll listen to me."

"It's worth a try." Cam assured. "Talk to him, see what you can find out. We'll need to find a way into Faust's computer."

"Do you really think he's stupid enough to have the videos on his computer?"

"If he's as confident as he seems to be, then yeah, I think he'll have something to incriminate him. But you can't hack into it on your own, you'll need the rest of the team."

"Insurance scheme?"

Cam grinned, relieved that his brother had calmed enough to begin planning a deception.

"Not what I personally would go with, but it'll do. I'll call the team and…"

"No," Johnny interrupted, "You're working a case. I can set it up. I want to talk to Winslow before calling the team in anyhow."

"I can help, Johnny." Cam protested. "Kay has worked cases without me before, she can do this one without me."

"You've already helped enough, Cam." Johnny insisted. He hesitated a moment before quietly adding, "And thanks, by the way. I haven't lost control like that in a while."

"What are brothers for? You know I'm always here for you, Johnny." Cam smiled. "You sure you don't want me to go ahead and call the team? At least to give them a head's up?"

"I'm sure." Johnny answered. "I don't want to worry them. Besides, it's been awhile since I've run a deception. Gotta keep in practice, right?"

Cam chuckled. "I'm sure the team will appreciate the break from my hair-brained schemes."

"We could all use a break from your schemes, brother." Johnny laughed. "I've got to go find Winslow. Good luck on your case. Try not to get shot please."

"Hey, it's not my fault people seem to enjoy pointing guns at me." Cam protested. "You call me if you need anything, ok?"

"I will." Johnny assured. "And, thanks, Cam. For everything."

"Don't mention it." Cam smiled as the phone clicked silent.

He slipped his phone into his pocket and made his way back to the hallway. Kay still stood there, checking her watch and looking annoyed. She looked up as Cam walked up to her, the annoyance quickly turning into concern.

"Everything ok?" she asked.

"Fine." Cam assured. He motioned toward the stairs and grinned. "Shall we go talk to Alicia Davis?"

Kay looked as if she wanted to question him further, but he took off down the hall, forcing her to speed walk to catch up. Cam glanced over at her as she caught up and grinned.

"Tell me, Kay, have I ever told you how I planned to make the moon disappear?"


End file.
